


Take Care to Trust in Us

by Messier_47



Category: Bleach
Genre: #vague incest, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Bottom!Grimmjow, Daddy Kink, Dom!Hollow Ichigo, Dom!Ichigo, Established Relationship, Heavy BDSM, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Riding Crops, Smut, Some Plot, Sub!Grimmjow, Sugar Daddy, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hollow Ichigo, Top Kurosaki Ichigo, Touch-Starved, this is my masterpiece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Messier_47/pseuds/Messier_47
Summary: Grimmjow… has never had anything to hope for in relationships that last this long.They could be using him. They could be playing with him. They could throw him away like the dirty whore they found when He-Forget about Him. What matters is that Grimmjow isn’t sure where he belongs.They know.





	Take Care to Trust in Us

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank @History_Buff, for being my marvelous beta, working so quickly with such a short time limit, thank you!
> 
> Also, I'd like to thank @Shapooda for encouraging me to write this story. I started months ago and if it wasn't for their continued support, this would still be collecting dust in my works.

  
  


There’s something slow and bass playing in the background. Some jazz number, he didn’t care, but it was fitting. Bright lights turned down low for once, the reds and muted golds really selling Las Noches as a real place of class. Tonight they were catering to a very specific taste.

Grimmjow sat at the bar, back turned to the club floor, one hand cradled an empty scotch, the ice clinked in time with the nervous jitter in his leg.

It’s been...awhile since he’s been to the scene. The atmosphere was really getting on his nerves, forcing him to drink a glass even though he promised that tonight he wouldn’t.  _ So much for that. _ He wouldn’t get drunk from a shot anyways. Though he was tempted to keep ordering, he bit back the urge, letting his knee speak wonders about his composure.

Starrk was the bartender tonight, the man’s eyes roving over his clientele as if he had no interest in their proclivities. But Grimmjow knew him long enough to know the man was just as watchful as ever, a silent wolf in a black apron.

The man kept eyeing him but not for any sexual interest.

“It’s been awhile,” Stark said quietly, his mouth barely moving to not disturb the other patrons that flocked the other side of the bar. They were too engrossed in each other to care for anything beside them, but business was business.

“It has,” he agreed neutrally. The last time he was here things got fucked up and Starrk couldn’t help him.  _ No, Grimmjow was too stupid to even know he needed the help.  _ And now he was back, five years later, his youth betraying the look of experience that lined his face.

It said a lot that he was even back. Starrk nodded his head in simple acknowledgement of that unspeakable truth, letting his eyes roam the room again for any upstarts.

For a moment, Grimmjow’s eyes wandered.

The club was littered in couches and soft love seats, couples of every taste scattered around like the opium dens of old, skin and latex adding a beautiful,  _ if not sensual, _ contrast of bodies moving together in sex drunk lust.

It was BDSM Night. Anything was allowed but all acts that were explicitly sexual with the intent of release had to be moved to the private rooms in the hotel above the club or at the homes of the patrons themselves.

Grimmjow took a sip of the few drops of alcohol tinged water in his glass, the ice chilling his lips as he turned back around, intent in ignoring the scene.

Ever since the name Las Noches came up, Grimmjow’s stomach had been curdling in sour notes. He had agreed to come tonight, thinking that he could banish his old demons and yet … every shadow reminded him of something he would rather soon forget.

A light sheen of sweat glittered across his brow. Every muscle locked in preparation for a fight. And his leg kept jittering.

_ The music changed. _

The soft sounds of a saxophone drifting off, replaced by a bass guitar that thrummed through the air like a war drum.

Grimmjow knew what was coming. He was never prepared for it.

A hand clasped around his shoulder.

“Grimmjow,” said the speaker, voice like thunder cracking across his nerves. He didn’t allow himself to flinch, “Have you been waiting long?”

He was spun around until he was graced with the presence of his dates tonight. And though a sickening emotion settles low in his belly, he couldn’t help the bloom of pride in his chest to see  _ both  _ his lovers.

The Kurosaki Twins had the same face but different coloring and demeanors. Kurosaki Mugetsu was beautiful in the exact manner as Death: long black hair falling down and framing the sharp cut of his aristocratic cheekbones, and hazel eyes that were more red than brown. His brother, Zangetsu, was the stark contrast of aesthetics: long white hair, paler skin like he was touched by something godless, and the same hazel eyes as his brother but were more gold. They both wore a three piece suit, Mugetsu in matte black and Zangetsu in all white if not for the black fur trim, extenuating the broad expanse of their shoulders, the trim cut of their waist, and the strength of their arms.

They were men much older than Grimmjow if you consider the eight year difference to be too old. They were taller and bigger than him, two grown adults standing next to a twenty-one year old twunk who couldn’t appreciate them without feeling the shame burned his insides.

_ Next to them, he was nothing. _

“You ordered a drink,” Zangetsu said, a slow smile full of mischief and the promise of fun that meant some pain in his near future, “Bad Kitty.”

Grimmjow spat out, “Don’t call me that,” before he could catch himself, jolting in shock over his own venemance.

“Where are your clothes,” questioned Mugetsu, his hand still clasped onto his shoulder, his thumb rubbing against Grimmjow’s collarbone.

The younger man shook his hand off him, gritting his teeth as he realized that the night was getting out of hand very,  _ very _ , fast. “I’m wearing them.”

He was not, in fact, wearing the clothes the twins had specifically picked out for him. Instead of wearing the periwinkle silk shirt and white dress pants they had specifically had made, tailored, and bought for him, he was wearing his decade-old grey jeans, a shitty 80’s rock band tank top and an old punk battle jacket he had bought off EBay.  _ His old battle jacket was gone. _

“Two strikes for that,” Zangetsu said and though he didn’t laugh, every spec of inflection within his tone suggested otherwise. “Now are we ready?”

“Would the gentlemen like to order?”

Starrk’s voice sharply cutting through their personal bubble was enough to shock Grimmjow out of his spirling emotions. Though the bartender’s body was turned towards the twins, the younger man knew what he was really checking up on. Grimmjow gave a short nod, answering the unanswered question.

Starrk’s body language didn’t recede its protective stance (nor would it until Grimmjow and he had a personal talk of what was, what became, and how the end called), but he could do nothing as the twins denied having a drink, and lead him away from the bar, away from the main floor, claiming a cozy booth for them all to fit in.

Being away from the bar,  _ all those memories, _ helped in separating the past with the present. Mugetsu sat down first, taking up the head-of-the-table position for Grimmjow to slide in next to the other. Zangetsu sat across from them, the only thing separating the three was a short covered table that could act as a footrest.

“Take off your jacket,” Mugetsu said. The order was soft and not demanded but still carried the same weight of a command. Grimmjow’s shoulders locked up in the most obvious refusal to move, barely holding back his glare.

“Why?”

“Cause it’s not your jacket,” he explained, one of his hands running their fingers over the soft blue locks of hair over his ear, “These aren’t even your favorite bands.”

_ The older man was right. He hated the jacket. It smelled too much like pot and had shitty band patches. Grimmjow wanted to burn the damn thing. _

But his old battle jacket was gone. And though he could make another one, he felt that he needed one  _ now, _ a touch of something more stable he had in the past. Plus, Mugetsu ordered him to take it off. His thirst of rebellion jumped at the chance.

“I’m keeping it,” he said as if to spite them of the truth. The twins shared a glance and that nauseous emotion that was slowly poisoning him bellowed to life.

Mugetsu and Zangetsu. The Kurosaki twins were a household name whispered to young children more fearfully than the boogie man. Ten years ago they started a small security company and within two years, all crime in Karakura City dropped to single-digit percentages. Legally or illegally, they made it happen. They were the most infamous bachelors in the city, the secret of their most personal love lives only shared with Grimmjow and no one else.

They were inseparable, seeming to speak telepathically in that weird twin voodoo way, and often Grimmjow felt almost outcasted in their triad. They had each other so permanently, where did Grimmjow fit?

“How you feelin’ tonight?” asked Zangetsu, leaning back lazily in his chair, spreading his obscene legs.

“Fine,” he said, keeping his expression and tone carefully blank. Regardless, the older man grinned. But there was something calculating in his eyes.

“Drinking alcohol without our permission,” he cited, “Disobeying the dress code, disobeying Mugetsu quite passionately, and then lying to my face?  _ Oh Kitten _ , it’s as if you want to be spanked tonight.”

“I told you not to call me that,” Grimmjow bristled.

“Is it a Red Light?”

_ No. No Red Light. Grimmjow was good. He was a good Sub. He didn’t need a Red Light. Oh God, please don’t think he said Red Light. _

Grimmjow shook his head, unable to speak as his throat closed up around the memory stuck in his throat.  _ No, fuck that, he refused to remember that. He wasn’t there anymore. He was here. _

“Grimmjow,” Mugetsu called and though every inch of him wanted to hiss and spit at the older man, just for the authority he represented, he did nothing. “Is there something you want to tell us?”

_ Yes. He was sick of this place. He wanted to go home. He wanted to drink. He wanted to get in a fist fight. He wanted to fuck. He wanted to be fucked. Why wasn’t he being fucked? _

**_He_ ** _ would have.  _ **_He_ ** _ would have grabbed Grimmjow, pushed him down until he ate dirt, and fucked him within an inch of his life. Why couldn't they just fuck him already? Fuck him blind and stupid so that he doesn't have to think about anything anymore. That'd solve the problem right? They could just fuck the bad right out of him.  _ **_He_ ** _ wouldn’t have played these fucking games with him.  _ **_He_ ** _ wouldn’t pretend that- _

“Grimmjow?”

_ Shit, he’s losing his mind. How long was his silence? _ He glanced at the twins for any sort of clue but it must have been a while because they both had intense expressions.

“I’m fine,” he said, “Just distracted. Thinking about stuff.”

It didn’t convince either of them that everything was alright but they were willing to drop it for now. Mugetsu reached out a hand and gently took his, turning over his wrist to softly trance the lines of his palm, long and warm fingers memorizing every scar and contour of his callouses.

“Don't think,” he said, “We'll take care of it.”

The poison in his belly finally turned toxic and he recognized the emotion as he was quick to shake off Mugetsu’s touch.

_ Resentment. _

_ Jealousy. _

He was so swallowed up in the intensity of such negativity that he didn’t notice how both the twins sat up, their attention caught, watching their young lover carefully as distress seemed to bleed out of him and stink the air.

“You disagree?” asked Mugetsu.

Grimmjow snorted, derisive to the notion that the twins had a solution when  _ they  _ were the problem. They had to always do this; play pretend that they actually cared. That he was their equal in this relationship when it was clear that he wasn’t.

_ He wasn’t. He was nothing. _

The hand currently wrapped around his wrist tapped twice against his palm, drawing Grimmjow’s attention to Mugetsu whose expression read unreadable at the moment.

“I want to kiss you,” he murmured between the intimacy, “May I?”

Mugetsu smelled like rain, or at least whatever plants smelled like when it rained. The scent had some sort of messed up Pavlov effect over Grimmjow who, even though his body trembled under the force of so much anxiety he could vomit his entire nervous system, naturally leaned in towards the older man, giving permission to a gift easily given.

He kissed him and  _ oh _ how he loved Mugetsu’s kisses. The older man never failed in stopping all rational thought, taking his bottom lip with a seductive suckle, slowly licking across the crease of his mouth, breathing in his young lover deeply before exhaling with a sigh. Two hands cupped Grimmjow’s face, tilting him just a little bit higher, guiding him through a kiss that slid down his throat like honey, so sweet and the best he’d ever tasted.

Grimmjow couldn’t help grabbing onto Mugetsu’s coat lapels for stability, absorbed into the kiss so much that when Mugetsu pulled away, it took him a moment to realize he was halfway on to the lap of the older man.

“What are you thinking?” asked Zangetsu, still sitting across from them, content on watching, not touching.

With a flush, every stray insecurity inside him came to the forefront of his mind and the only emotion he knew how to convey the confusing twist of plot was anger.

“Fuck you both,” he snarled, trying to pull away from Mugetsu who didn’t let go of the arm around his waist. When was that there? “Manipulative piece of shits. You don’t need to know everything.”

“No but we need to know if something is wrong, which it clearly is,” Zangetsu said, taking over the interrogation, “Ever since we got here you’ve been in a hissy fit. And though it’s cute, it’s unlike you. So either you tell us what’s wrong, or else the Kitten doesn’t get his treats for tonight.”

_ It was unlike him. _

Grimmjow wasn’t: anxious, tense, biting every hand that was offered, hissing at every other sentence, or turning away from his lovers. Well, he usually wasn’t anymore. When they had first met and gotten together he was a hundred times worse but all those bad habits of the past had fallen away the longer they stayed together, as slowly Grimmjow’s defenses came down to let the twins have his trust, respect, and body.

“Is today a bad day?” Mugetsu asked, the hand wrapped around his waist pressing soothing circles at his hip.

Grimmjow struggled once again to get out of Mugetsu’s arms. “It’s not a fucking bad day.”

_ It’s not a bad day. He can’t have a bad day. If he has a bad day, _ **_He_ ** _ will make it worse. _

“Do we need to change plans?”

“No!” Grimmjow shouted over the older man, “I’m not a fuckin’ pussy. Let’s go.”

Before he could even think to move, Zangetsu lunged over the low table between them, snatching Grimmjow by his jaw to force the younger man to look at him, to see cold golden eyes that threatened no mercy and a certain amount of pain if he didn’t fucking  _ listen _ .

“Watch yourself,” the older man growled and instinctive terror jolted through Grimmjow like lightning.

Neither Mugetsu nor Zangetsu were men to trifle with. They weren’t people that allowed disrespect, and Grimmjow was…  _ what the hell was he doing? _

He was biting the hands who fed him, who touched him, who gave him their attention. But why?

_ Why, why, why? _

_ Why was he with them? Why did they let him? Why Do they still keep him around? Why him? _

_ Why him when they could do so much better. Not him. Never him. _

_ ‘You’re nothing,’  _ **_He_ ** _ had said, ‘Nothing without me.’ _

Grimmjow kept still and quiet as Zangetsu released him, slowly sitting back down, an ever-watchful predator in their midst. Mugetsu had let his hold relax, letting Grimmjow go since he had wanted the distance. But even with the silent permission to pull away, he did nothing, fearful that any wrong move would hurt him worse than anything  **He** had ever done.

_ He needed them. He hated them. They gave him so much and promised him the world. They were his world. They were everything he ever wanted. But was he what they want? Was he enough for them? _

“What do you want?” Mugetsu asked, composed even after Grimmjow and Zangetsu jumped the tension from mid-range to apprehensive in seconds.

Grimmjow was brave enough to sneak a quick peek at the older man, finding solace in his steadfast presence at his side, his unshakeable expression.

Contemplative, he wanted many things. He wanted… things that he wasn’t ready to admit yet. So he just answered, “I want you both.”

A vague truth to placate them but neither twin looked convinced. But their young lover had said what he wanted, so it was easy to silently nudge Grimmjow to stand, taking to their feet as well, the air around them charging with sexual energy.

“Wait,” called Zangetsu, pulled Grimmjow to him and giving a rugged kiss that took the younger man’s breath away.

Grimmjow’s lips fell open, Zangetsu thrust his tongue in a violent recreation of how he fucked. The older man was always like this: biting his lips, tasting his blood, sucking his tongue until he felt like he soul was being squandered away. Zangetsu was a rude, selfish kisser, taking whatever he wanted without any mercy or thought for his victims.

_ But he loved it. _ Grimmjow took the hem of his coat and enjoyed the kiss, whining at every bite, every cruel suction, heat sweeping through his body until he couldn’t breathe.

Zangetsu pulled away erruptly releasing him. Grimmjow removed his hands and tried his best to regain some sort of composure.

A hand ran a gentle touch down the spine of his back, the intimacy coaxing out a shiver that racked through Grimmjow before he turned his sight to Mugetsu, who seemed to stand taller than usual, much more serious. Lust was clearly readable within his eyes, making the red stand out starkly like a starved beast.

“When we get to our room,” he warned, tone ringing true to how serious he was, how much seriousness Grimmjow should regard his next words, “We’ll revisit what’s bothering you.”

His flush of lust turned to anger instinctively, glaring at the older man and biting out, “Nothing is-”

“We will be the judge of that,” Mugetsu said, pulling away. “I won’t leave the subject, whatever is on your mind is clearly something about us. I want to hear it. Then we’ll make it better.”

“Your ego can’t solve everything,” Grimmjow spat, his defensive hackles bristling at the truthful accusations.

The look both Mugetsu and Zangetsu passed over him was like a shock of cold water on his soul. Inquisitive red and gold eyes, knowing eyes, just looked at him unimpressed. As if they read his every motive. Like they split him open and searched his heart for answers. That they weighed, measured, and found him wanting something he couldn’t admit.

“Trust in us.”

The Kurosaki twins turned their backs on him, making a beeline towards the elevators, letting Grimmjow stew in his thoughts.

Now he had a choice.

His first instinct was to yell, pitch a fit, scream and storm out of the club, retreat to his apartment and-

_ He couldn’t do that. _ In spite of the anger inside him, the negative emotions that caused him to lash out, the memories of the bar and atmosphere, everything that said he should, Grimmjow looked at that and thought about the twins.

His lovers.

_ The one who have been everything to him. The ones who helped, who always gave and gave, their relationship falling together so naturally that sometimes he wondered how in the world did something so good could come to him, who was so bad. _

_ How can he deserve them? Zangetsu, who found him drowning in his vices and figuratively bleeding out from a festering wound that couldn’t heal,  _ **_He_ ** _ had made sure of that. Mugetsu, who immediately gave him everything at his disposal from the drug rehab, the second chance of getting himself back on his feet, to the warm bed the twins shared together. _

They were so good for him, to him, always giving of themselves for him to soak up. And he just leached away the happiness they _ could _ have if he weren’t in the picture. He was younger than them. His meager wages meant nothing to their vast wealth, his affections so rare sometimes Grimmjow didn’t feel like he was in love at all. Just… going through the motions of a relationship with two people who were so fiercely passionate about each other and him that he couldn’t keep up the pretense.

They had everything and he was-

**_“You’re nothing.”_ **

He hated how well he remembered that voice. Hated worse the man who said them. He thought about all his anger, all his toxic rage that came from a hurt so deeply imbedded, it might as well cleave through his chest and remain a scar for all the days of his life. Then he thought of Mugetsu. Zangetsu. And their promise.

_ “We'll take care of it.” _

Before Grimmjow was even conscious of it, his feet were already walking towards the elevators. The memory of the club and it’s patrons, the ever watchful eyes of it’s guardian bartender, passed in a blur as he set a goal in mind and made it his mission to get there.

_ They were there; waiting for him. _

Mugetsu and Zangetsu, dressing in black and white, waiting as if they knew his choice. And still, he could see that choice in their eyes, shining like wishing stars. The moment he chooses them, despite all the baggage he carried, he would be submitting himself to the cruel torture of whatever they had planned.

_ He could always say no. Leave for the night. Come back to them when he was ready. But no, it had to be tonight. If he left now, nothing would happen, and Grimmjow would always be like this. _

_ He wanted to change. For them. By them. He wanted something better. For himself. For them together. _

It was the easiest choice he had to make, stepping right into the Kurosaki twin’s personal space, dropping his chin in an act of the most deference Grimmjow could allow his pride.

He submitted himself to them knowing that from here on out, they will take him and he won’t be himself anymore. He won’t completely own his own body, his own mind. They will take everything that he is and…  _ make something better out of it. _

They didn’t touch him at first, slipping into their dominant role as easy as breathing. The door to the elevator opened and Grimmjow waited first for Mugetsu, always in the lead, to go first before stepping into the small enclosed space behind him, Zangetsu bringing up the rear.

The door closed behind them, sealing the spiral fate of their night.

Grimmjow wouldn’t of had it any other way.

…

As the story goes, Mugetsu and Zangetsu did not grow up together.

They were twins of the same blood, sharing the same name, but some horrid tragedy that neither twin revealed to Grimmjow separated them for years. It was Zangetsu that went looking for his blood relative, Mugetsu none the wiser until his fifteenth birthday when the twin’s finally found each other.

From what Grimmjow heard of their first meetings and the couple of years they had before they turned to lovers, Mugetsu and Zangetsu butted heads a lot. But their similarities won them over and their bond went from a deep, personal connection to something they didn’t dare to whisper in the privacy of their own bedrooms.

They had found the BDSM scene when they were young, rigorously taught and disciplined in their stunning Dominate roles by a group of practitioners called the Visored. And though the twins perfectly balanced each other in every other manner, they weren’t happy in their kink, sex, and love life. They weren’t complete.

_ They needed a third. That’s where Grimmjow came in. _

The elevator ride was silent. Though Grimmjow kept his head slightly bowed at all times, he was successful in sneaking in glances from Mugetsu to Zangetsu to try and read them. Zangetsu stood slouched,  _ a goddamn liar in how commanding his dominant presence could be in a moment’s notice, _ and rolled his head from side to side, cracking the bones in his neck. Mugetsu stood up straight and tall, at parade arrest ike a seasoned war general. If he weren’t radiating his anticipation, Grimmjow would have thought the man to be stone.

It took awhile for the elevator to fly up six floors, the door sliding open with a soft  _ ‘ding!’ _ that rang like a signal for them all to start moving, Mugetsu stepping out first, followed by Grimmjow, then Zangetsu. Their room, number fifteen, couldn’t come fast enough.

Mugetsu opened the door, the lock on the door’s beeping hammering into Grimmjow’s heart as nervousness seeped into his limbs.

_ The anxiety was coming back. He had made his choice happily but the silence was eating him up. _

As both Zangetsu and Mugetsu surveyed through the room, Grimmjow slipped off his shoes and socks as he always did before a scene. The carpet was a gleaming white and soft, probably deep cleaned for the Kurosaki’s reservation. They always garnered such treatment. For a moment, he let his thoughts and nerves slip away as he wiggled his toes into the plush carpet. He didn’t even notice when the twins had finally finished their inspection of the room and turned the attention to their young lover.

“Grimmjow,” Mugetsu called and Grimmjow, once given permission, lifted his head to look his Dominate in the eye. “Do you want us to start the scene and follow blind, or do you want us to tell you what we have in store?”

His pulse jumped as his anxiety kicked itself into existence and he said, “P-plan, please.”

_ He sounded so pathetic that his inner self loathing churned in his gut. _ Grimmjow didn’t let go of all of his woes when he made the choice of the twins instead of his insecurity; _ he couldn’t let go, he didn’t know how to. _

Mugetsu said, “First, Zangetsu would have his rope.” Grimmjow shivered, his heart beating faster but not in nervousness. “Then, I brought my crop.” His soft cock was slowly filling, just the memory of past scenes of Mugetsu and a crop making blood rush to southern organs. “We will punish you for your disobedience, rebellion, and talk later on the source of your insubordination. After, once we’ve dealt with your defiance, we’ll treat ourselves to your body.”

Grimmjow’s belly hurt but from a different source. Lust coursed through him the more Mugetsu spoke, shivering at the mention of an ‘after’.

“Do you agree with everything we’re going to do to you?” Mugetsu asked.

He swallowed, his heart beating fast, feeling just a little bit out of balance with how fast his emotional roller coaster and real life disaster simulator was going but  _ fuck himself _ . “Yes.”

“Remember the stoplight system,” Mugetsu said, repeating what he always does just to make every scene more separated from their real life interactions. Only here and now, once Grimmjow has decided and they all agree, can they slip into the roles they fit so well and come out better for it. “And your safeword is…?”

“Pantera,” he said, remembering the name of his first car.

“You ready?” Mugetsu asked, waiting for Grimmjow’s affirmative tell before saying, “Good.”

_ He slipped off his outer jacket. _

Grimmjow sharply inhaled, lust boiling inside him to finally see the outer layers of his lover’s attire being shed. He watched as methodically, the suit jacket was folded, nimble fingers moving on to loosen the tie that strangled around the column of beautiful skin at Mugetsu’s neck.

“First, you disobeyed our ‘No alcohol’ rule.”

Cool hands took him by the shoulders, a soft exhale brushed past his ear and Grimmjow was suddenly aware of Zangetsu at his back, touching him, standing so close he could smell the scent of patchouli that always existed in tangent with Zangetsu.

He shivered, hyper aware of the wilder twin at his back and in his personal space by the older man’s own violation. Zangetsu didn’t do touch. He only touched whenever he wanted to and that was usually to cause pain.

“Second, you disobeyed our request in your wardrobe.” Those hands slowly ran down his arms. By the time Zangetsu was at his elbows, Grimmjow was trembling. “Third, disobeying Mugetsu when he gave you a direct order. Who do you think you are?”

The older man grabbed his wrists and squeezed until he could feel the bones in his wrists grind together. A hot puff of air curled around the lobe of his ear, making Grimmjow flush in embarrassment at how ridiculously hard he was already with just a bit of foreplay. “Strip.”

The order was simple and hastenly followed when Zangetsu released his wrists. The dungy battle jacket was tossed to the side, quickly followed by his tank top, pants, and underwear until he stood before the mostly clothed twins in all his naked glory. His dick stood at full attention, there was no hiding his desire, nor did he want to.

His wrists were captured again, pulled back behind him and pinned as if the last few seconds of him undressing was unremarkable. “Lying to my face,” Zangetsu hissed, whacking the palms of his hands once with a length of rope, causing his young lover to yelp in surprise and the spark of pain.

“And then finally, using that mouth to act smart. Not getting on your knees to immediately suck Mugetsu’s dick in apology is why I’m going to fuck you up,” He growled, his voice revibrating in the wrath he felt over Grimmjow’s many offenses, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m s-sorry!” Grimmjow stuttered, the rope binding his wrists together in intricate overlaps already at his elbow when Zangetsu suddenly tightened the rope, making him arch further.

“Ya ain’t sorry now,” the older man said, his words slurring to that old street accent he picked up somewhere, his fury bringing out the worst in Zangetsu, “You will be when we’re done. Fuck givin’ ya a treat. I’m gonna beat the shit out of you.”

Lust pounded through Grimmjow at the threats, the knowledge that Zangetsu would never lay a malicious hand on him an  _ afterthought _ . They weren’t fake. Zangetsu can and would beat the ever living shit out of him in a heartbeat, would probably laugh as he broke him rib by rib. The older man was a sadist for his own sick pleasure; scenarios on how to kill his lovers in any situation, with any instrument, his love letters. So much ferocity, such vicious, feral, psychopathic tendencies, and all of it held by only by his genuine affection for his lovers.

Mugetsu didn’t keep him in line. The threat of the law was a joke for them to laugh at. The only reason why Grimmjow could trust that Zangetsu would never hurt him out of malevolent intent was because the older man  _ cared _ .

So even when Zangetsu strapped his shoulders and upper body in a harness of bright red rope, forcing his body to upheave itself in an uncomfortable stretching position that squeezed tight, he felt no fear that his blood circulation was going to be cut off or that the rope would break his skin.  _ The older man was too controlled to let something so amateurish happen. _

“Lay down,” he ordered, gruff, but already forgetting his anger in favor of calculating with his eyes how he wanted to bind Grimmjow’s body. The younger man first kneeled, then laid back, trying to be as sensual as possible.

A tongue of loose rope smacked against his thigh.

“None of that,” Zangetsu rebuked, “Not if you don’t want me to fuck you right now. Fuck you till you cry so that I can use your tears to lube your asshole.”

“Kinky,” he managed to choke out, smirking in sassy mischief. The older man said nothing, but the upturned tilt of his mouth suggested amusement.

From his chest down onto his stomach and hips, Zangetsu tied a singular rope around his body, criss crossing over every muscle and curve of body fat, pulling tight until he was squeezed within the confines. Each pull burned him, biting into his skin and awakening every nerve in his limbs.

_ Touch. This was Zangetsu’s touch _ . Fingertips lightly brushed along his skin before rope was laid upon the form of his hips and pulled; his skin bitten and burned by little fibers, never enough to cause real damage. His touch lingered far longer than his fingertips, a permanent remembrance that the older man had been there, touching him, holding him down. His hands, and rope following, flowed down, binding over him, tightening the existing knots over his arms and chest further and further until his flesh could barely be contained.  _ Corseted and laced in brilliant red _ .

His aching dick was ignored, but criss crossing rope went between his legs to strap around his thighs. The crux of the rope neatly tucked directly underneath his balls, the intersection a hard and constant pressure at his scrotum.

From there, his thighs were spread apart in a lewd display, his legs tied so that his legs were always angled at a perfect ninety-degree.

By the end, Grimmjow was panting, flushed from under all of Zangetsu’s attention. To be squeezed, bitten and held at even limb and turn of his body and exquisit torture. But Zangetsu wasn’t done. With some silent shuffling, the older man was fluttering around every side of him. Grimmjow watched as a black rope was now attached to his various harnesses, realizing that the black rope was for when he stood up and attached the black rope to an inconspicuous pulley in the ceiling.

Without a signal, Zangetsu began pulling on the black rope. Grimmjow’s head rolled back as his body was forced into a stretch, his entire body worked backwards until he felt possessed. Suspended in the air, completely dependant on the harness around his hips to keep him safe, his legs dangling but kept in a perfect bind that discouraged any movement. His upper body was not dangling in the air, but fell at a slope that left his abdomen concave.

“Oh look at you, Kitten,” Zangetsu praised, “Look at you.”

Grimmjow was panting, every breath and pulse of blood throughout his body pushing against the confines of the ropes, every jerk of movement twisting and tightening further the cage of Zangetsu’s work. Every pull, burn, and twist of the rope was a reminder, a connection, a way for his hands to touch every part of Grimmjow’s body. He whined, tried to breathe without feeling overwhelmed but it was too late. He was… consumed with sensitivity, his skin feeling attuned to a vibration of static electricity.

“Grimmjow.” His name was called out softly, somewhere at Grimmjow’s side if he cared too look but he was too busy feeling every twist of rope, the burn that would engrave onto his very bones, and how utterly  _ helpless _ he felt in Zangetsu’s touch.

A warm palm settled at his abdomen, running up and over the mounds of rope, fingertips teasing fire through Grimmjow’s veins as Mugetsu petted his belly and chest through the rope, passing over his nipples with deliberate neglect. He shivered and moaned loader when the rope at his ribs burned him in punishment.

“You ready for what comes next?” Zangetsu asked as Mugetsu ran his hands over his twin’s work, wordlessly admiring how the red rope looked over Grimmjow’s flushed skin.

It was so difficult for Grimmjow think when every breath taken was a pleasure to drown in. With great difficulty, he opened his eyes to find himself staring at the upside down view of the bed, Zangetsu sitting upon it, his white jacket unbuttoned, tie gone, and the front of his pants unzipped. He watched as the older man rubbed over his crotch, a lecherous grin spreading like an infection, looking at his expert work and the younger man’s cock, jutting out hard towards the ceiling, dripping with desire.

Mugetsu finally made his appearance, striding to his brother, leaning down to violently kiss the man, taking no quarter.

Grimmjow watched from his confines, upside down as his head was, and he played witness to the obvious passion, the possessive grasp of hands against each other, the groaning Mugetsu was able to coax out. Though his body felt hot, burning, from sensitivity and pleasure,  _ the doubt in his stomach turned ice cold. _

Zangetsu could do anything he wanted to his young lover’s body, but only Mugetsu was allowed to take his lips without permission. _ And for them to kiss like that where Grimmjow could only watch, when he was bound and tied like an offering to the gods, his heart felt a sting. _

The twins separated, their attention falling away from each other and focusing on Grimmjow.

It was Mugetsu’s turn with him and his shirt was off. The older man came to him and Grimmjow had to tilt his head to see the other man’s face. He looked down at him, his expression and burn of his eyes like...

_ Like a god trying to decide how best to create the world. _

The older man bent down, his long black hair curtaining around them. Grimmjow could smell the petrichor as he kissed his chin, licking at the soft and tender underside of his jaw. His hands came up to cup Grimmjow’s head, holding him in place as he sucked and nibbled marks against his adam’s apple.

“Are you ready?” was whispered. Grimmjow shut him eyes and fell to acceptance. _ Zangetsu had already spelled it out for him. He will be punished. He just had to accept that. _

Yet still he said, “I’m sorry.” 

The older man said nothing, did nothing to acknowledge the plea for forgiveness. Not that Grimmjow expected to be forgiven. _ He… he fucked up. _ Let his insecurities ruin a night with his lovers.  _ He deserved it. Whatever they gave him, he deserved every moment of pain. _

Mugetsu took a moment to grab his favorite crop, throwing out his arm, the air hissing from the speed of the long, well crafted, work of art especially made for him. Dark black and red leather criss crossing over and over the shaft, the handle built specifically for his hand with a black chain imbedded into the butt, the actual strap slightly thinner than normal, calling for much more control.

“Grimmjow,” he said, “I’m going to whip you in sets of five. I want you to count each one. After each set, you’re going to tell us what’s bothering you.”

_ Did they...mean to beat the truth out of him? So he didn’t tell them about the stupid mixed up feelings in his head and now the’re going to hurt him for it?  _ Defensive anger coursed through him.  _ He’s not gonna tell them shit. _

“Okay,” Grimmjow said, building up a mental defense for when pain is lashed upon him, intent to never ever let Mugetsu coax out the tangled mess of disgusting thoughts that plagued him. The older man let the crop kiss the exposed taunt of his stomach, Grimmjow’s muscles jerking from the unexpectant coolness from the leather.

“We’ll start.”

The crop left his body and for a few seconds there was nothing for Grimmjow to do but listen to himself breathe. His body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. His thighs shook from the tension of his dragging body weight. The ropes strained around him. The entire room felt still, waiting in anticipation. 

Finally, the air hissed in displacement, Grimmjow feeling the sting and burn of pain before he heard the sharp smack of leather against skin.

“O-one,” he groaned as electric pain and burning pleasure bloomed over his thigh.

Another smack, this time further up, hitting just below the crease of thigh and hip, the hit so close to much more sensitive areas and his leg instinctively kicked, Grimmjow whining when the ropes tightened around him in retribution.

“Two.” The third hit was on the outside of his thigh, quick and with the right amount of sting to make him jostle.

"Th… ree."

He yelled out, "Four!" before he could feel exactly where Mugetsu hit him, pain lashing out at him viciously. The man had hit his tender inner thigh, the muscle now spasming and twitching from the hard smack.

Mugetsu tapped the crop at the crease between his buttock and thigh dragging the harsh leather down like a sensual touch to the underside of his knee. The crop left his skin but there was no anticipation, only pain was he cracked the crop at the back of his thigh. Grimmjow howled, "Five!" Before his entire body laxed within the ropes, panting from tension, his entire thigh burning and tingling with sensation.

He was so focused on the current pain that he forgot about what came after, startling when a warm hand touched his knee.

“Grimmjow, tell us one thing that’s been bothering you.”

_ He didn’t have a plan. He didn’t have a fucking plan when he should. He didn’t… he didn’t want to pour his heart out. _ He said, “I don’t have my battle vest.”

Mugetsu didn’t say a word, just moved on to his opposite thigh, giving the exact same treatment as he did the first.

Grimmjow counted each burst of pain, sometimes groaning when the pain raced up his spine in pleasure, his hard cock jerking with each smack, precum beading at the tip.

"Five!" He shouted, finalizing the next set.

“Grimmjow, what’s bothering you?”

“The bar didn’t have my favorite alcohol.”

Mugetsu moved from his thighs up to his hips, biting to his heaving ribs, a hard crack against his sensitive armpit and then finally, Mugetsu lingered, letting the crop trace over the contour of Grimmjow's pectoral. Grimmjow screamed, "Five!" when his tit was hit, the nipple pebbling and turning bright red from the pain that jerked his cock into drooling.

"Grimmjow," Mugetsu asked when the younger man took too long to breathe, "What’s wrong?"

"I-" Grimmjow choked out, tears burning in his eyes as he tried to hold them back, “I didn’t dress up. I didn’t look like I was yours.”

His skin was burning, but the pain of each smack just seemed to add to the pain inside him, amplifying every hit, every negative thought. Grimmjow couldn’t remember what he wanted to say and didn’t, all he knew was that Mugetsu wanted to know what was wrong and so he told the truth.

The older man moved onto his other side.  _ One, two, three, four, five. _

“Grimmjow-?”

“You use ‘Kitten’ to mock me.”

Around his shoulders, across his collar bone, down his sternum.  _ One, two, three, four, five. _

“Grimmjow.”

“I don’t like this bar.”

Hitting his pelvis bone again before striking his inner thighs, his limbs jerking to get away from the pain but then spreading open to take more.  _ One, two, three, four, five. _

“There’s so much I lost to  **Him** .”

“...”

Against his calves, his Achilles tendon, the bottom of his feet, the top. Grimmjow was hollering up at the ceiling, the pain sharp but the pleasurable burn was an undulating wave inside him rising to drown him. He was so sensitive, the ghost of air causing him to twist in his bounds, the rope suddenly too tight and not tight enough.  _ One, two, three, four, five. _

“You both mean so much to me but I’m not to you.”

Again for the matching set: calf, tendon, foot. Fire was lacing up his body like those stories of Hell. He was in hell, wasn’t he? He had to be. The pain inside him and the pain he was forced to endure tasted like the darkest of chocolate, bitter but sweet with pleasure.  _ One, two, three, four, five. _

“You don’t need me.”

Across his back.  _ One, two, three, four, five. _

“I’m just a toy. I can be thrown away.”

His shoulders. His spine. He was so hot.  _ One, two, three, four, five. _

“I don’t deserve this.”

Smacking against his asscheeks now. Tears tangled around his eyelashes. Pain kept pulsating through him as he drowned in himself. He hurt so much. Everything hurt.  _ One, two, three- _

“I’m scared-!”

_ -four, five. _

“-this’ll end like  **Aizen** !”

That accursed name shattered through the scene like a gunshot, Grimmjow suddenly screaming in fright as if just the mention of  **His** name had enough power to summon  **Him.** A crop clattered to the floor and a pair of strong, warm arms scooped him up.

The twins moved around him and his body weight suddenly resettled into Mugetsu’s arms that were holding him up. Grimmjow was trembling under the force of his tears, when his head was lifted and repositioned into the croak of his lover’s neck, he began to sob.

He felt like he had been split open, all the worry and anxiety multiplied into a toxic sludge stuck underneath his ribs finally vomiting out. His heart beat to the rhythm of pain that ached across every inch of him. He couldn’t feel where he started or began, just a conscious stuck in some horrific excuse of a sensitized meat pile. And Mugetsu still held him; strong, safe arms keeping him from falling apart even further.

He was so fucking gone that he didn’t feel Zangetsu unwrapping the red rope from around his body, the release of pressure around his skin further disorientating him from what was him and what was the extension of his pain.

"Grimmjow."

A hand ran through his hair, the touch driving him crazy, electrified pleasure thrumming with the pain. He moaned, shivering into Mugetsu’s arms, wishing for just a second that everything would  _ stop touching him. _

“Grimmjow.”

_ He couldn’t feel his legs. He couldn’t feel himself breathing and he couldn’t feel his legs. He was dying. _

"Grimmjow," Mugetsu urged, "Open your eyes."

_ Eyes? When did he close them? _ Muscle memory helped in following Mugetsu’s order, his sight was blurry not even realising that he had been crying all the while. His sight was taken up by the expanse of warm skin, Mugetsu’s chest steadily rising and falling before him.

“I need you to breathe with me,” the older man whispered in his ear, “Follow my chest.”

It took him so long to obey the order, his chest shuddered under every sob his heart bled. But Mugetsu was patient, rubbing soothing circles at the small of his back, gently petting his other head through sweaty locks of blue until Grimmjow had the strength to breathe and com back to himself.

"That's it," Mugetsu said, running warm palms over every aching part of him, “There you are.”

“I’m so sorry,” Grimmjow murmured, more of a gurgle than an attempt at words.

“How are you feeling?” he asked, “Use colors.”

Grimmjow took his time thinking over how he felt at the moment.  _ Currently? Terrible. However… _

“Yellow,” he choked out.

“Alright.”

He was… sitting in Mugetsu’s lap. They were sitting on the bed. He sucked in a breath and Grimmjow didn’t feel the strain of the rope around his ribs. He felt… sore. He’s been in a stretched position for awhile. The fire that consumed him was now simmering beneath the surface but his feet and fingers were cold. His face felt awful, he probably looked like he had been crying his eyes out for what felt like hours because he did.  _ Cry his eyes out. _

But beyond the physical, he felt euphoric. Like a great weight had been lifted off his chest. Every breath he took was a new gust of wind within his existence. Atlas without his burden. Lucifer without his sins.

Mugetsu pressed a kiss to his brow and said, “I want to kiss you.”

The older man’s desires should never be denied. Grimmjow tilted his head up in silent consent, letting him take his chin and Mugetsu descended, kissing him upon his lips. Unlike Zangetsu’s punishing kiss, this was clearly a gift; gently suckling at his bottom lip, a tongue teasing at the top for entrance, when Grimmjow did open his mouth wider, the other man poured himself down his throat, tongue fucking his mouth with erotic ease.

The hand at his chin brushed towards his ear, razing a path across his throat before slipping over his heart. Fingers never leaving skin, petting him, tracing the contours of his body as a sculptor would his masterpiece. Mugetsu was pressed along the entirety of his back, a warm heavy line that flowed from his shoulders down between his legs where another thigh had worked its way between them.

Grimmjow was slow to return his affections, his hands coming up to softly cup Mugetsu’s face, fitting his fingers through silky black hair and his palms at the older man’s jaw. HIs lips found rhythm with Mugestu’s kiss, his tongue coming to taste desire in the older man’s mouth, letting him take the lead as he always did, but taking pleasure where he could.

Mugetsu eased up on his intense kiss, letting Grimmjow breath as his hand migrated from his chest to tracing the underside of the pectoral muscle, his fingertips tickling across his ribs before coincidentally rubbing over his nipples with a callous thumb. The younger man arched, mewling so prettily and provoking the man to pinch him. There was more pleasure than pain, he moaned at the sudden rush of dopamine flooding through his head and body, his aches suddenly turning into the most exquisite existence. The finger abusing his chest followed the soft valley of his abdomen, palming over his half-hard cock.

Grimmjow opened his eyes, looking up at his older lover with undisguised adoration. Mugetsu, catching sight of the vulnerable look, offered a soft smile and said, "There you are. We were waiting for you."

Oh.  _ Oh. _

_ They… they were waiting. They waited for him.  _ **_Aiz-He_ ** _ never waited for him.  _ **_He_ ** _ always… left.  _ **_He_ ** _ took so much and left Grimmjow with nothing. Not even the pieces of who he used to be. He didn’t know how scared he was to be left behind again by the Kurosaki twins, who he loved. It would break him if they left. But… they waited. _

Grimmjow’s arms were wrapped around the other man, fingers digging tight against his shoulder blades. Mugestu kept his tight hold around him as if trying to tuck him deeper into his chest, nuzzling against his neck and holding his trembling body as the force of his relief brought tears to the younger man’s eyes.

"You're so beautiful." Naked, covered in red splotches of flushed skin and sweating, trembling from the force of his emotions, Mugetsu still found him desirable, even after the mess he became the longer he let his insecurity fester.

"You are wanted." The hand grasping his hardening cock gave a delicious stroke, slow but pleasurable. Grimmjow moaned loud like he’s never been touched before, Mugetsu's goddamn kindness killed him just a little faster, driving him to the edge of bliss.

"You are loved."

_ Grimmjow believed him. It broke his heart how much pain he had to go through to come to this realisation that every moment with the Kurosaki twins was not a count down to their end. _

A cooler hand ran through his sweaty hair, gently pulling his head back. Grimmjow opened his eyes, seeing Zangetsu over his brother’s shoulder. 

“Z-Zan-” he tried to talk but his voice was raspy and quiet. Zangetsu quickly silence him by cupping his cheek with a cool palm, his thumb softly rubbing at the underside of Grimmjow’s eye. It was so easy for the other twin to lean across and kiss him, but unlike every other time, where he ravished in heated lust, this kiss was different. Slow, methodical, he nibbled and sucked at his lips before slipping in between his teeth, massaging tongue against tongue before a sweet suction tempted to draw his soul out of his mouth.

_ He still had them. Grimmjow still loved and was loved by them. _

"Do you trust us?" Mugetsu asked.

Zangetsu let him breathe for a moment, slipping his hand out of his hair and he could only say, “Fuck me."

Mugetsu ran his fingers through shockingly blue hair, his nails scraping across his scalp for the most delicious friction. Grimmjow purred, his head instinctively searching for more pets which the older man willingly gave.

His legs, tossed over Mugetsu’s thigh, were repositioned fully onto the bed, the older man slipping him out of his lap, carefully laying him down across the bed on his back. He was still near, just sitting on the edge as he reached over to the table stand to get something, his other hand resting directly over his sternum.

Mugetsu pulled an unfamiliar bottle out. Unscrewing the bottle, a waft of fresh mint scent tickled Grimmjow’s senses. The older man poured the scented massage oil into his awaiting palm, rubbed it warm, and took him by the throat, rubbing his thumbs against the thick muscles there and slowly sliding them down to the connection of neck and shoulder. Blissfully, Grimmjow let his eyes fluttered shut, absorbing Mugetsu’s touch like a starved man.

From his shoulders, down to his arms and hands, Mugetsu was tedious in touching and massaging every bit of skin and muscle group, playing with his fingers and cracking his knuckles. Up to his chest and across his ribs, pay special attention to the few crop marks that were left behind. Down to his stomach when the older man carefully massaged over his soft belly so that it didn’t tickle, dropping down to his hips and the tops of his thigh as natural as flowing water.

Cooler hands suddenly came around his ankles, lifting them up and resettling across a lap. Grimmjow opened his eyes briefly to see Zangetsu pouring massage oil into his palms to rub against the soles of his feet, thumbs and fingers attacking every hard tendon until he was shivering in pleasure.

“Don’t move,” Mugetsu whispered as if this were a secret only he and Grimmjow would share, “He wants to touch you.”

Zangetsu moved onto his ankles, stretching and bending the joint and ligaments around until he could feel his bones pleasantly slide together. Up to his calves, the older man’s touch was rigorous digging into the muscles, finding the lasting whip marks and gently soothing over them. By the time he had reached his knees, Mugetsu had moved on from massaging the joining of hip and thigh to slather oil onto his hard cock, taking him by the base and stroking him over and over, at the steadiest rhythm that promised an orgasm.

Grimmjow draped across the bed naked, panting like a particularly big jungle cat, caught and trussed up for the twin’s spoils. There were so many hands, so many beautiful, loving hands touching every bit of him, bringing him closer to pleasure.

“Zan,” Mugetsu said, “Turn him over.”

In union, those hands worked to turn him onto his side, he whined against the bed covers, the open air cool against his flushed back, Mugetsu’s hand around his dick stroking him still at the same maddening pace even as his dick jumped and twitched as the pressure in his gut grew heavier. Zangetsu’s hands moved to the back of his thighs, rubbing circles and grinding out any tension hiding there, slowly making his way up until a cold hand brushed over the curve of his ass, thumbs spreading his cheeks wide and Grimmjow groaned against the cool air at his entrance.

“Ah! A-ahaaa~” Grimmjow moaned, turning his face further into the bed as the pleasure continued to climb. The pressure and heat inside him blooming until a telltale shiver swept across his body, so close to cumming that Zangetsu could pinch him and he’d be gone.  _ He… didn’t want that _ . “W-wait, yellow.”

He wasn’t sure how he was able to speak past the jumble of sensations he willingly drowned himself in. All the hands on him stopped what they were doing, both twins waiting for him.

“What’s wrong?”

Grimmjow shook his head, turning to look at Mugetsu and said, “I don’t… want to cum first like this. I want you… and Zan… I want to taste you.”

One of Mugtesu’s free hands came up to softly reward him for his words, petting through his hair. He said, “Alright.”

Mugetsu shifted around, sitting at the headboard and drawing Grimmjow’s head to rest on his thigh, using one hand to scratch his nails against the younger man’s scalp, finding that particularly good spot behind his ear to really dig in.

Grimmjow moaned, nuzzling his head deeper into the ditch of Mugetsu’s still clothed thigh, a heavy waft of musk and masculine desire reminding him sharply of the older man’s dick.

A hand came up to start at the root of his hairline but Grimmjow was quick to twist his head, capturing a quick kiss on the other’s wrist, mouthing at his palm until Mugetsu let his fingers get dragged into his wet, warm, waiting mouth.

The older man wasn’t pliant. The moment his fingers found themselves inside, they pressed incessantly on his tongue, dragging against the hot muscle until the younger man could only whine, let him play with his mouth. Saliva pooled in the dip of his teeth, Mugetsu scooped up the mess that fell on his chin, smearing the wetness over his palm.

Grimmjow made a needy sound in his throat, drunk in the moment. Mugetsu freed his dick from within its confines, the hot length hardening -lengthening- into fullness as he stroked himself over, his wet palm from spit and oil giving the bare cover of lubrication.

The younger man sighed as Mugetsu’s hips shifted closer and he set to licking up his hot length, tongue playing with the foreskin pulling back from the head of his cock. Cool hands at his hips turned him completely over so that he laid down on his belly, his own hard dick trapped beneath him but it was ignorable when Zangetsu’s hand started massaging the muscles of his ass, pulling apart his cheeks and returning his attention to his entrance. As the paler twin got to work, Grimmjow returned his entire focus to the dick in front of him.  _ He loved getting his mouth on him. _

He suckled on the head, drinking and tasting the precum that smeared itself over, relishing the bitterness before sinking himself down. Inch by inch, he let the upcoming wave of spit soak the meat in his mouth, not even bothering to suckle, letting the mess drip out of his mouth to run riverets down the length. His jaw was forced open wide, the fat trunk of Mugetsu’s dick a force to be reckoned with.

_ God, his throat is so fucked after this, as it always is, but tonight is going to be a goddamn showstopper. _

By the time Grimmjow’s lips was stretched over the base of Mugetsu’s dick, his nose and face smashed against the older man’s groomed pubes, he was letting out a continuous moan as the ache in the rest of his body seemed to pulse in time to the dick in his mouth.

Mugetsu ran a hand through his hair to take his mind off his backside, Zangetsu having taken the prepared lube and slowly fingering Grimmjow’s entrance.

The lube was warm, spread up and down his crease and so fucking wet, soaked and dripping down his thighs, he was making a mess. He was massaging the tight furl, letting one, two fingers at a time, circle Grimmjow then applying pressure only when his thumb pressed upon his scrotum.

Grimmjow whined at every pass, slowly going insane for the ache for more, arching back to take those fingers, his mouth sliding down from Mugetsu’s dick.

The hand in his hair tightened, yanking him forward, the dick in his mouth hitting his gag reflex so hard he was actively choking around the hot length in his mouth, Mugetsu’s tight grip on his hair unforgivingly keeping him in place.

Zangetsu’s pace changed, a finger insistently applying pressure onto his entrance, popping past the ring of furled muscle and slipping in a slow slide. Grimmjow moaned, the intrusion now a familiar force, his own dick weeping beneath him, smearing precum along his belly and the bedsheets.

He damn near jumped when that single finger wiggled, coaxing the heat settled low in his belly to ignite, Grimmjow arching his back in a sensuous roll of his hips, crying out around the cock in his mouth.

“Such a good Kitten,” Zangetsu mused, rewarding the younger man by slipping another finger into him, relentlessly fucking those fingers in and out as his mouth was drooling around his twin’s cock, begging to be fucked.

“Don’t play for too long,” Mugetsu warned, the hand in Grimmjow’s hair still holding tight, slowly easing him up and down at the leisure of a king. “Boy deserves a treat.”

_Boy._ _Fuck,_ the pet name had Grimmjow trembling, shivers running up and down his spine until his body turned limp, his head falling deeper onto that cock, his ass greedily taking more of Zangetsu’s fingers. Both twins huddled closer over him, the weight of their presence and attention making him fall under so much faster than normal.

“You like that,” Zangetsu urged, slipping in a third finger  _ -oh god- _ to relentlessly spread him wider, “You like him call you  _ boy _ .”

That name, again, caused a reaction: Grimmjow mewling, bobbing his head faster up and down on Mugetsu’s dick. Hands swept along his side. Someone’s voice whispered in his ear but he wasn’t sure who.

“You like us touching you.” It wasn’t a question. The hands along his sides gripped his hips, the ones in his hair and shoulders squeezed, their fingerprints would bruise him by tomorrow. The three fingers inside him were stroking his loose insides, touching everywhere, coaxing Grimmjow’s insides to twist in need, his dick jumping and twitching in painful need for release.

“You like us taking care of you.” The hand in his hair finally released their painful grip, stroking through his blue locks, cupping his head as Mugetsu eased him off his dick. Drool oozed out of his mouth, dripping onto his soaked cock, pubescent hair and balls. His head was raised so that through teary eyes Grimmjow could see the soft expression on the older man’s face.

“You like us loving you.” The fingers inside him finally found his prostate and he screamed in shock over such intense pleasure, then whining over every abusive touch of Zangetsu’s fingers over his sweet spot. Again and again, he was spread wide enough to feel a breeze of Zangetsu’s exhale against his entrance, hear the insistent squelch of lube stuffed back into him, and those fingertips causing sparks to fly within his eyes.

“Come on,” said temptation licking a wet stripe across his ear, “What do you really want from us?”

Grimmjow was so close to cumming it was goddamn painful to hold himself back. Zangetsu’s fingers were pounding into him, Mugetsu’s hands were holding his head up reverently, softly tracing the contours of his face, shoulders, and chest with so much affection he was damn near bursting with it. Mugetsu turned a devastating smile to him and Grimmjow knew he was done for.

_ “Boy.” _

Grimmjow screamed, his eyes exploding in white light just as his body seized under the pressure of pleasure surmounting him, drowning him. He could feel lightning surging through every fiber of his being, Fire consuming him, his body becoming hyper aware of itself, just before everything went dark.

His body turned lax, his brain just stopped thinking, only feeling.

Feeling the vague imprint of arm hands touching him, maneuvering him, feeling the silhouette of what was once human and now felt like a puddle of sensitized nerves. He was pulled, Grimmjow heard a whining sound coming from… somewhere… and then he was laid back down on someone warm, arms coming around him, in the safest hold he so desperately wanted.

Someone was making shushing noises but he didn’t care. For a long time, Grimmjow let himself rest, his nose stuck firmly in the crook of whoever was holding him’s neck.

He felt… loose. But alive. Did that make sense? Like every strain, every unbearable weight just suddenly dropping off. His body was singing in glorious satisfaction, feeling disregard for any other state of existence. Grimmjow felt so good.

Two names slowly filtered through the depths of his headspace.

_ Mugetsu. _

_ Zangetsu. _

Fuck, just the memory of their names caused something bright and beautiful to bloom in his chest. The goodness of his body was bleeding through his soul, he felt so good, so much better than whatever darkness he held before.

_ All because of them. _

Waking up, he knew that Mugetsu was the one holding him, stroking a hand through his hair and down his spine. Zangetsu was somewhere, but he trusted the other to be close. He felt so good, his head nuzzling further into Mugetsu’s neck, breathing in the scent of petrichor the man was so fond of.

“Are you awake?” Zangetsu asked from behind him, unseen. Grimmjow took a moment of silence before nodding his head, not feeling up to talk at the moment.

“Are you feeling up to take a drink?”  _ God, he was thirsty. All that dick sucking and goddamn screaming towards the end really tore up his vocal chords. _

He gave the tiniest of nods and Mugetsu slowly, carefully, maneuvered himself and Grimmjow’s head enough to catch a breath of fresh air, a straw introduced to his lips to suction water. He greedily gulped it down as fast as he could to snuggled back into Mugetsu’s arms, not wanting to come back out of his headspace just yet.

It just… felt ridiculously good to luxuriate there in the older man’s arms. Even knowing that Zangetsu was at his back, still there and watching over them, felt intimate. The longer it took for him to find his bearing, slowly sliding back down and within the confines of his body, he could feel the strain he put his body through, taking a scene like that, but he could also feel what he was not.

He was not exhausted. Tired yes, but not criminally exhausted as how the twins would put him through if they went full scene.

_ And he was not fucked. _

Mugetsu’s dick was barely half hard but he could imagine that Zangetsu’s cock was still very much interested in his gaping asshole that leaked lube even now, winking in a missed presence of fingers or a cock.

The more he realized this complete lack of dick inside of him, the more he came awake, coming alive in desire to take two cocks that he will, if they let him, _ suck and fuck for the rest of their lives. _

_ God he wanted it, has been wanting it, and to have such a fantastic scene end with no dicks inside him and the twin’s dissatisfaction is not a night done right. _

Grimmjow shuffled just a little bit, easing his hand down to wrap around Mugetsu’s cock, who jumped at the unexpectant touch.

“What are you doing?” Mugetsu asked as if desire and lust weren’t shimmering in his eyes as he regarded his young lover.

Grimmjow shivered, pecking his cheek and jawbone as he slurred out, “I want your dick, Daddy.”

He fucking froze.

_ What the fuck? When the fucking hell did he get that kink? And it fell so naturally out of his mouth, why the fuck did that happen? _

Two cool hands gripped his hips, Zangetsu’s teeth nibbling at his ear before saying, “You were crying out,  _ ‘Daddy, Daddy,’ _ when you were cumming. Why so shy now, Kitten?”

“Aren’t you exhausted?” Mugetsu asked, petting his ribs. Grimmjow was so caught up in what he said and Zangetsu’s words that he didn’t answer immediately, coming out of his panic when he heard a sharp,  _ “Boy. _ ”

Before he could think about what he was doing, he answered, “No. Just tired, Daddy.”

“Sweet Boy,” Mugetsu said, easing him closer and kissing Grimmjow’s brow, “You’re going to be alright. We’ll take care of you.”

The twins were careful touching his hips and legs to maneuver him out of Mugetsu’s lap but Grimmjow was still reeling in confusion over the feelings of unfaltering desire and confused denial over a new kink he didn’t even know he had.

“I don’t-,” he tried to say, “I’m not-.”

Mugetsu kissed him. Softly, lovingly, sighing into his mouth until Grimmjow relaxed, his mind slipping his train of thoughts like sand.

“We know,” Mugetsu reassured him, “We’ll figure it out later. For now, just enjoy yourself.”

He was laying on his belly, legs stretched out behind him with Zangetsu straddling over his knees. Mugetsu continued to pet a hand through his hair, his other hand clasped over Grimmjow’s wrist as if to pin him down but he was much too boneless to put up a fight. Zangetsu took one of his asscheeks and spread them, revealing the loosened entrance obscenely.

There was no fanfare. Just shifting weight across the bed, the insistent press of Zangetsu’s dick against his entrance and then-

Grimmjow moaned, gutted, he will never get used to the sensation of the older man’s cock slipping so deep into him on the first stroke. He made it down half way before pulling back out, punching in with a force that knocked the wind out of him. By the second stroke, Zangetsu was gone, fucking into him fast and deep, keeping his sounds of pleasure quiet though the creaking of the bed and his own sounds didn’t cover up the occasional grunt.

He let the older man fuck him, the hand at his asscheek pinning his hips down into the wet spot beneath him. Grimmjow let his cheek rest on the bed spread, his eyes fluttering as the tender wave upon wave of pleasure took him back down.

It was pressure and touch, and the suffocating knowledge that he was being taken.  _ Fuck it felt so good, to be taken like this, fucked back into his body by a man who took his own pleasure.  _ The slight curve of his cock was delicious, ignoring the small bundle of nerves inside him, insistent in stretching him out to the deepest length possible, hitting his tailbone at a pace that had Grimmjow’s toes curling.

_ The phantom existence of anxiety tried to take root in his head but every thrust knocked it down before Grimmjow could notice. _ Zangetsu was relentless, fucking into him so hard Grimmjow could barely breathe. All he could do was take it. He loved it.

Zangetsu was nearing the end, he could feel it in the increase of pace, his strokes changing from solid thrusts to rabbit quick punches, his dick barely leaving his ass. He shifted, covering Grimmjow’s body with his own. This was the only time he allowed so much touch, and Grimmjow soaked up as much of it as possible, mewling for him as Zangetsu pressed kisses across his shoulder, delirious in his pleasure.

The older man’s hips shuddered, a growl rumbling out of his chest as he fucked into him once, twice, grinding hard into Grimmjow one last time before falling into stillness, his dick still pulsating with cum.

_ Fuck, Grimmjow was hard. He had already came once before but fuck, he would have to be dead not to be interested. _

_ Wait, even if he were dead he’d still be interested. _

Zangetsu pulled away from his back, separating their sweaty skin, pulling his dick out slowly before just as slowly stuffing his waning cock back inside, the lewd squelch of lube and semen bubbling up with Grimmjow’s cry.

“Such a good Kitten for me,” Zangetsu praised, the hands at his hips sweeping across his ribs just as he was easing his dick out. “So pretty.  _ You know how Daddy likes his sloppy seconds _ .”

Grimmjow’s heart jumped as Zangetsu pulled away, the removal of his presence just as shocking as another set of hands grabbed his waist, yanking him until half his body weight was dangling in the air, held up by two hands and Mugetsu’s cock slipping inside the mess of his brother’s cum and lube.

_ It was easily, one of the hottest kinks Grimmjow enjoyed to indulge. _

He was screaming as Mugetsu fucked him hard and fast, pounding into him brutally, leaving him to scramble for a foundation. But the silk sheets did nothing but slide him to and fro as Mugetsu took him,  _ took him hard. _ Where Zangetsu fucked him for his own pleasure, Mugetsu fucked him how he liked it, an act of pleasure that was completely Grimmjow’s.

Prostate abused, his dick stroked, balls squeezed, tits pinched, god Mugetsu was a  _ sexual monster _ . Grimmjow could feel his impending orgasm, how his gut was crying out for release as the rest of him ached. His heart pounded in his chest, and he was so fucking  _ ready _ to cum. So ready to just let everything go, take whatever the twins could give him, and fall back unto their strong arms, lapping up their comfort and affection he was sorely starved for.

“Grimmjow,” Mugetsu called out, sex in his mouth like the Devil, “Cum for me, Boy.”

The name was so unexpectant that Grimmjow… imploded… like a dying star having expanded from so much and then caving in on itself,  _ giving, giving, giving _ so much as if light and heat, and sweat and cum were pouring out of him with the shout, _ “DADDY!” _

…

Grimmjow came back to himself slowly.

_ Like… a drip… slowly filling the container that is his skin. _

He was… exhausted. The good kind of exhausted. The type he never wanted to move from. Feelings of euphoria were damn near embedded into his bones by now, he could rest forever and remain happy.

He was being held.  _ God, _ he was so warm he was tempted to fall back asleep. He could smell petrichor from Mugetsu’s soap and his back was so warm so Zangetsu must be close, practically spooning him if he wasn’t so averse to too much physical contact.

Grimmjow didn’t know where he started and the other’s began. He was so warm, felt so safe between them, so ready to completely drop off into sleep that he whined out in distress when he realized that he was already halfway gone under.

Someone shushed him soothingly.

_ “Trust in us,” _ someone said,  _ “We’ll take care of you.” _

Grimmjow let him body sink in deeper, his awareness slowly ebbing away. He let himself be taken and then he thought-

_ ‘Yeah...they will. _

_ They’ll take care of him.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please, a Kind comment and some kudos for the starving author? Remember me in your bookmarks?


End file.
